


Minicat Gang Au

by gaytorade



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gang AU, I apologise, M/M, This is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytorade/pseuds/gaytorade
Summary: Mini gets shot, Tyler takes care of him.





	Minicat Gang Au

Craig’s pov

Ducking behind the counter of the convenience store the gang was currently robbing, Mini desperately tried to find an escape. Him, Vanoss, and Delirious were the only ones left in the store with Wildcat and Ohm waiting nearby with getaway cars, but the police had surrounded them.

It had been nearly 2 months since Tyler had found him, after Craig had somehow gotten in a fight with a group that referred to themselves as ‘The Derp Crew’. At first when Tyler took him back to their base, Mini thought he was hallucinating; Wildcat, the right hand man of Vanoss, co-leader of the city’s biggest gang, was helping him? It wasn’t possible.  
He had woken up the next day in the most comfortable bed he had ever felt, with fresh clothes laid out for him. He stayed with the gang for a few days while he healed, at the end of which Vanoss offered him a job that he gladly accepted.  
Craig had come so far since then, learning how to fight properly, learning everyone’s code names vs their real names, even realising eventually that Lucas’ name wasn’t actually smii7y with 7. After years of having nothing, Mini had finally found his family. And he wasn’t about to let part of his family die or get caught.

Risking a glance over the counter, he noticed a gap out the back entrance where if he sprinted fast enough he could cause a distraction for Vanoss and Delirious to escape, and still make it to Tyler’s car. He told the others his plan over the radio strapped to his chest; “Are you crazy?! Mini, you’ll never make it!” came Evan’s voice. “Guys you have to trust me, as soon as their distracted you need to run to Ohm okay?” Without waiting for an answer he leapt through  
the glass door and ran as fast as he could, praying that Evan and Jonathan listened to him. Just as he was getting into his boyfriend’s car he felt a blinding pain shoot out from his left thigh. He’d been shot.

Tyler immediately floored the accelerator, grabbing Craig’s hand as he and the rest of the gang were screaming various profanities, and heading straight to their base. Craig was trying to put as much pressure on his wound as he could to try and slow the blood flow as Tyler drove, and carried him to Brock, the gang’s medic. The last thing Mini remembers before blacking out was Tyler desperately holding his hand and Brock injecting something into his thigh.

When he came to, he found himself in a comfortable bed with his leg bandaged and resting on a copious amount of pillows. It was eerily similar to his first morning with the squad, except this time as soon as he woke up, Tyler was pulling him into such a tight embrace that Craig thought he would pass out again. It was only then that he fully realised how happy he was with his new life; being able to wake up next to the amazing man he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend, and the rest of the Banana Bus Squad, even though some of them took a little getting used to. Yes, he was in almost constant danger, but it was more than worth it. He was happy, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
